Spread spectrum communication techniques spread information using a pseudorandom spreading code and then transmit the spread signal. A receiver receives the spread signal and correlates the received signal against the same pseudorandom spreading code. A peak in the correlation indicates the time of arrival of the spread signal and the correlation result at that code offset provides the original information.
A problem can arise when a spread signal takes multiple different paths to the receiver by, for example, bouncing off the ground or surrounding topography or buildings. The signal from one path is noise in respect of the signal from another path.
It would be desirable to provide a receiver that operates effectively in the presence of multi-path spread spectrum signals.